


Angels in the Ether

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Dean [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Dean and Sam’s little sister becomes pregnant, and there’s a possibility it was meant to be.





	Angels in the Ether

It’s a dark and dismal night, one you don’t always like. It’s wet and cold, and despite all the darkness unfolding you’re uneasy.

You have one thing on your mind, although the angels in the ether have a different plan for you.

Your life is about to change.

“I don’t think I like you coming with us on this hunt (Y/N). You look like you’re about to pass out.” Sam’s word seems final.

“I’m. I just need to sleep a little while you drive to the hunt. I’ll be good.” You roll your neck and cross your arms, hugging yourself.

You look absolutely terrible. Your face is flushed, like you had a fever, but you felt ghastly pale.

Usually you can pit one brother against each other, but this time they don’t budge.

“Sam’s right (Y/N). You need to stay here and rest. Once you’re better, you can come fight with us. This darkness isn’t something to mess with. We need to keep you – ”

“Safe. I know. I know. Will you stay with me?” You ask.

“You know we can’t leave this hunt alone.” Sam replies.

You sigh. “You know it isn’t fair for you to be all selfish.”

“What?” Dean asks, almost in disbelief.

“You can act all selfish in making me stay here, but the minute I ask if you’ll stay here with me, you won’t let me be selfish. I come with you, or you stay. It’s a pretty easy choice.”

“(Y/N). It’s out of the question. With Amara out there, in who knows what’s body, you aren’t safe. Yes we are being selfish.” Dean replies.

“But you are literally all we have left. We’ve lost Charlie. Mom, Dad. Bobbie. We almost lost Cas, and we are definitely not going to lose you.” Sam and Dean mirror their bodies.

“End of story.”

You scoff and turn away, walking towards your room. If you had to stay, you’d be pissed off, and you’d let them know.

“We’re doing this for your own safety!” Dean yells after you.

All you can do is flip him the bird before slamming your door shut.

You don’t leave your room until you know Dean and Sam are gone. Even through your aching body and almost blurry vision, you need to make it to the kitchen, where there is some kind of food.

You stir at the tomato soup in front of you, and all you feel like doing curling up in a ball and crying.

“Cas. If you’re there, I could really use a friend. Someone to talk to?”

You wait for an answer, anything to help fill the void.

A flutter of wings make you jump, dumping soup all over the counter.

“Damn it Cas! A little more warning.”

“I’m sorry. You said you could use a friend?” he asks.

You turn to him slowly and give him a weak smile, yet the red eyes and pale features is a dead giveaway something is wrong.

“What is wrong (Y/N)?”

“I dunno. I think I’ve caught a bug.” Your sigh lasts you a little longer than you had planned. You look down into your soup and start to stir it mindlessly.

“No, something else is wrong. I haven’t quite put my mind to it. But I have been off as well, so I could be wrong.”

“I don’t know Cas, but my emotions are. My emotions are off.” You push out of your chair and take your bowl to the sink. Suddenly you had lost your appetite. “I really wanted to tear Dean and Sam a new one. But now I just want Dean. I want Dean and Sam. But they won’t leave the hunt. Not for me.”

“You know your brothers love you very much.”

You wipe a tear from your cheeks, and try to walk away, but Cas’ arms catch you in a hug. Before you can even understand what’s going on, tears are falling freely.

“Cas, what’s happening?” you ask. You’re frightened, and he can sense it.

“I don’t know (Y/N). I don’t know.”

Before you can respond, your knees give in, and you collapse in his arms.

You don’t know how long it is before you wake, a strong hand is holding yours. You look up from your bed to see Dean hovering over you.

Your eyes flutter open. “Dean?”

“Oh my god. (Y/N)! You’re awake.”

“What happened?” you groan. You try to get up, but he stops you. “Why are you here?”

“Cas called me, told us you passed out and wouldn’t wake up. He didn’t know what to do.”

“Where’s Sam?” you ask quietly. You try and adjust your body in your bed, but you can’t seem to find a comfortable position.

“He went on. He’s meeting Garth to finish the hunt.”

“Garth?” you ask confused. “I thought Garth was out of the picture now. That he wasn’t hunting.”

“This was important. One of us needed to be with you. Sam volunteered to hunt. I’m needed here, and I didn’t realize it until Cas called.”

“I don’t know what’s happening, and I’m sort of scared Dean.” You try and curl up in a little ball, but find no reprieve to the pain you’re feeling. Just like always Dean does what he does best, comfort you, his little sister. You can hear him get up from his seat, and soon the bed dips under his weight. He pulls you to him, letting you rest your head on his chest.

“I don’t know what’s going on. But we’ll figure it out. I promise.”

He gives you a kiss on your forehead before letting you fall asleep to the beating of his heart.

An angel keeps watch over you. Not just your brother, but unbeknownst to you, an angel, a spritely redheaded angel keeps you close. Wraps her arms in a loving warm embrace, knowing that was the only comfort she could give you.

It took about a week before you were finally feeling relatively better.

“Well, lookie here. Morning princess.” Dean says as you slowly plod into the kitchen.

You grunt your response and plop down next to him, staring at the bowl of cereal Dean pushes toward you.

“Eat, you’ve barely eaten this last week.” Dean orders.

You sigh and slowly take a spoonful.

“How are you doing?” Sam asks quietly from across the table. Tension has been high lately between you and Sam. You had gone to Dean instead for comfort, and you’re sure it hurt him.

You clear your throat and look to him, giving him a small smile. “I feel a little better. Not all the way, but better.”

“Any idea what’s going on?” Sam asks.

He was to the point, always wanting to know.

You shake your head a little and look back to your cereal.

“I may be able to help you with all of this.” Cas pops in, and you jump, barely hearing the flutter of his wings.

“Jesus.” You mutter, dropping your spoon into the bowl. “Cas, why do you always drop in unannounced?”

“I am sorry. I just thought you’d like to hear what I’ve heard on Angel Radio.” Cas replied, looking from one brother to the other, and then to you. “Did I interrupt anything?”

“Oh nothing but the usual sibling tension.” You look up to Cas, waiting for an answer.

Cas clears his throat and takes a seat next to Sam. “(Y/N), you’re pregnant.”

You shovel the last bite of cereal into your mouth, as Dean coughs a little.

You stand and look to Cas. “Pregnant. Really?” You take a look between your brother’s, sharing an uncomfortable glance. “Really. Good prank guys, you’re getting better.”

You trudge over to the sink and drop the bowl into the sink.

“This isn’t a prank (Y/N).” Cas states.

“She’s pregnant?” Dean asks. “Since when have you had a sexual partner? That doesn’t share the same curves and anatomy as you?”

You cringe as Dean mentions a sexual partner, or knowing your prefrence. You were close, but not that close. “I haven’t. Not in almost a year.”

“You aren’t pregnant through a sexual partner. It was immaculate conception.”

“Immaculate conception? Like the Virgin Mary? That kind of thing?” you ask quietly.

“Yes, exactly like the Virgin Mary.”

You laugh and walk back to the table. “And why would I be used? Why in the hell would I be a Virgin (Y/N)? What’s so special about me?”

“I could go on and on for days, but they’re saying that. That it’s meant to be. That you’re meant to carry this child.”

You look to your brothers first. You try and gauge what’s on their minds, but they’re silent. They both have the same looks on their face, terse, jaws clenched and almost angry.

“Guys. Say something.” You turn to Dean, the one person you want to speak. “Dean? Say something. Anything.”

He breathes in sharply and pushes away from the table. “I. I gotta go.”

“Dean. Please.”

You cry out, but your brother is already gone.

You turn to your other brother. “Sammy?”

He looks to you, and then to the empty doorway where Dean had just walked through. “I. I’d better go check on Dean.”

Cas stands, and you know he’s going to check on the brothers as well. He puts a hand on your forearm, making you look at the branded mark already there.

“This symbol. It’s Enochian for faith.”

“Faith? I don’t know if I’m the poster girl for faith Cas.” You reply. You pull your arm from your grasp and rush out of the room.

You had to be anywhere but there.

“If only you knew how wrong you were.”

Angels are now keeping a close watch on the bunker. Little do you know the plans for your little angel, or what life may have in store for you.

“This might be too much for them.” Mary quips as she looks down. You’re crying, you fall against the wall and slide until you’ve sat down.

“Those boys are stronger than you imagine. And that girl, she has the most faith out of all four of them.” Bobby replies.

“It’s just what they need.” Jess replies. She’s watching Sam, as he chases after Dean. If you could have seen what Jess saw, you would’ve seen Dean and Sam pile in to the impala and drive off like a bat out of hell.

“They’ll get some sense knocked into them. If I know (Y/N), she’s good at that.” Charlie replies. She lovingly smiles, although cringes at the sight of you crying. You’re instinctively holding on to your stomach, the way an expectant mother would.

It takes Dean a few hours, but he comes around, walking into your room with the baby’s first gift.

“What’s this Dean?” You try and sound as flat as possible. You don’t know if you were hormonal or still hurt that Dean had walked out on you like that. He was your big brother, and you knew you could count on him, right?

“Baby’s first toy. Thought it should be from Uncle Dean.” He holds out a small car, a bow on top. It looks like a replica of the impala, all black except for white racing stripes following the hood and roof of the car.

You smile, knowing all the memories that you held in the impala. From birthdays, to your first boyfriend, and loosing your virginity (you hope Dean still didn’t know.)

“Thanks Dean.” Your quiet still, hoping he’s getting the hint.

“Look, (Y/N). I’m sorry. I panicked. I didn’t know what to do. That was a bomb. Cas dropped a bomb on us. On you.”

“Yeah, I know, and I saw both my brother’s backs when I needed them most.” Dean sits on the bed, it buckles under both your weight. You put the car behind you and look to your big brother.

The hero in your eyes, who had been through anything and everything you could think of, would soon have to be on diaper duty.

“I feel like I’ve failed you.” He says quietly.

“We’ve both failed you.” Sam replies from the doorway. “Not just by walking out on you earlier when you needed us. But every day.”

“Guys, I’m twenty–six. I’m a big girl. I don’t need your protection 24-7.”

“But that’s our jobs. We’re your only family. Dad always told us to look out for you. Try and keep you out of the life, and now look at you. You’ll be bringing up a kid in one of the darkest times of your life. Ever.”

“Even though I’m so scared. Scared shitless even, I have to believe that there’s a reason behind all of this.” You chuckle and look down to your arm.

“What?” Dean asks, noticing you rub the scar on your forearm.

“Cas was right.” You couldn’t believe those words were coming out of your mouth. You hardly ever listened to your misfit angel, but this time you should have. “That’s unbelievable.”

“What is?” Dean asks once more. “Am I missing something?”

“It’s Enochian for faith.”

Sam joins you on the bed, taking your other hand in his rather large one. “It’s a perfect symbol for you. We’re the ones that continuously lack faith.”

You give Sam a small smile as you put your head on Dean’s shoulder, and give Sam’s hand a small squeeze. Maybe things would turn out okay.

An angel gives you a warm hug from behind.

You can feel the warmth as your redheaded guardian angel sends all her energy and good vibes to you.

Dean can’t help but feel a tiny small bit of hope; that is his mom’s doing. Even though he can’t truly feel it, Mary gives her oldest son a loving embrace and caress on the cheek.

Although Sam still feels partially responsible for your pain, his pain is eased as Jess’s angelic essence embraces him as tightly as possible.

“They can do this.” Charlie mutters. “They can.”

It’s a mantra she chants every day. One that starts to rub off on (Y/N).

Five months pass smoothly. Aside from the jokes about taking up too much room with your growing pregnant belly, things seem to go well.

Dean and Sam assimilate into “protective uncle duty”, while you managed to baby proof every inch you could get your hands on in the bunker. It was the only thing you could do to not go stir–crazy.

‘With Amara still missing, and you pregnant, this is dangerous. You’re on bunker arrest.’ Dean would say.

Cas found that the angels were readily willing and able to help you at all costs. One assumed the body of an OB GYN, who visited the bunker weekly to check up on your growing child.

“So, what is it?” Dean asks looking to the angel, the elderly woman’s hands don’t leave your stomach.

“Do you want to know, or do you want to be surprised?” the angel asks awkwardly.

“Surprised? Why would I want to be surprised?” you give the angel a look, waiting for an explanation.

“Well, this human body, all her memories. Most of the expectant parents usually wanted to wait. To be surprised.”

“Well, unless the man upstairs wants to wait, she wants to know.” Dean looks to the angel, giving her a glare.

“Dean.” You groan, furrowing your brows.

“Fine. We all want to know.” He puts his hands on his hips. “I want to know if I’m getting a niece or a nephew.”

The angel nods and smiles a little, and looks back down to your stomach. “Yes. I can hear her. I can sense her spirit, and she’s telling me to let you know, to stow it Dean. To stow your machismo.”

“She said that?” Dean asks, brows matching your earlier expression.

“No, all she’s thinking about is how excited she is to meet her mom and her uncles. That machismo bit was from me.”

The angel stands, and in an instant, the fluttering of wings sounds, and in a woosh she’s gone.

“She?” Sam asks looking to the both of you.

“Oh!” you groan, putting your hand to your stomach. “Yeah, and she is excited. She’s kicking away. At the sound of your voices. Although I’m sure the baby still likes the Mazda toy car Cas got her.”

“It’s muscle or die, dude.” Dean points to you. “Cas has to know this by now.”

You give a small laugh and let Dean sit down by you. Sam joins you and sits down on the floor, and they both patiently wait as you bring their hands to your stomach; waiting for their little niece to kick.

Little did the trio, soon to be quartet know of the band of angels conspiring for you.

“She’ll be an amazing mom.” The Angel dressed as a doctor states. In heaven she’s known as Ariel, an archangel associated with animals and healing. The doctor would be a perfect cover for her.

Mary and Charlie can’t help but hide the tears as they watch the scene unfold before them.

Jess is just happy. She hasn’t seen a smile on Sam’s face in a long time. Not one of those “fake it till you make it” smiles, but a true genuine smile.

Seven more months have passed, and it’s nearing the time where you knew the baby would come.

Dean became more anxious, Sam became more protective and you became ready. Ready to let the kid evacuate the premises.

“So, what name do you have in mind?” Cas asks as you’re sitting around the table in the library.

Dean pulls the greasy food from your plate and places a bowl with a large salad in front of you. You growl, but dig in to the food.

“Yeah, what are we calling my niece?” Dean asks.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yeah.” He argues, pushing your hand away as you try and grab for a fry on his plate. “Now tell us, and eat your damn veggies. This kid is coming out strong as an ox.”

You roll your eyes and chew through a mouthful of kale and lettuce.

“I don’t know yet. I do know I want her middle name to be Charlotte. For Charlie.” You pause and stir your fork around your bowl. “You know, with all that’s happened, I need a positive reminder of her.”

They were never really sure of your feelings for the redhead, but they knew in their hearts that she meant the world to you. Intimately.

“It’s perfect.” Sam says, taking your hand.

The angels still watch over you. Since the fall and the angels’ return to heaven, they had been more attentive. Whisperings turned to shouts as the rumors held true. The little bundle of joy, being prepped in heaven, would be pivotal in keeping the world out of darkness.

And four angels, forming a bond in heaven, keep a close watch on the Winchester trio.

Eight months have passed. You’re only a month away from having your child, and yet it still feels like you might have three or four more months.

“Quit your whining, and take your vitamins.” Dean said one day. In all of this, you thought Sam would be the over protective one, making you eat right, walk daily and make sure this baby was strong and healthy.

Although Sam played his part in making sure you ate well, you got eight hours of sleep, and you had an occasional stroll outside the bunker, it was Dean who was strict as a warden.

If wardens could be loving and cuddly at the same time.

You pop the pills into your mouth and swallow it with a glass of cold water. Knowing the baby could arrive at any moment, even though you had a month left, you listened. There was something about having Dean, large and in charge and that comforted you. If Dean did the panicking, Sam did the planning, and vice versa. You knew you’d be in good hands as you brought your baby into the world.

“When I am done being pregnant, I want a cold beer and the greasiest burger you can find. Promise?” you look to your brother, attempting to put together the bassinet.

He growls his response, as the metal frame doesn’t budge. “Fine. But I think your child’s bed is more important than a beer.” He pulls at it, and let’s out a grunt until it finally pops into place.

“I knew you could do it.” You give your brother a pat on the back and kiss on the cheek. With a slow waddle you make your way out of the room and towards the bathroom.

Pregnant bladders these days.

Who would’ve known – you were carrying a holy baby, much like Jesus – and you still had to pee every ten seconds.

Everything you do is a task and you barely make it to the bathroom before your bladder bursts.

You stare down at the mark, the mark branding you as one with faith. In later days, you had a new mark.

Cas had said it was the mark power. That one day, you and your child would be destined for great things, all because of your faith.

You chuckle.

You are the furthest from powerful these days. And there are moments where you felt pretty faithless.

“Hey sis, you okay?” Dean’s gruff voice barks from the closed door.

“Yeah.” You clear your throat and stand, flushing the toilet. Once the noise dissipates, you continue. “Just slower than usual.”

You open the door and give your brother a smile as you dry your hands.

“Come on, time to feed my niece.” He orders.

You give a small nod, agreeing but double over in pain; a grimace etched into your face.

“(Y/N). What’s wrong?” You ball his T – Shirt into your fists and rest your head on his chest. “Did. Did your water just break?”

You cry out in pain. “And she’s having a contraction. SAM!”

With that, he scoops you up and rushes you out of the bathroom.

It’s a dismal night.

Far too dismal to bring a baby into the world.

Lightning can be seen, even though the only window the bunker has is next to the large metal door at the top of the stairs.

Even though they’re deep under ground, guarded and warded from all, the ground seems to shake as like thunder.

Your cheeks are sallow, a grey color as Dean pulls you into his arms. Ariel and Sam work tirelessly to ensure your baby is protected, but Dean can’t move. All he can do is cry, tears falling onto your body growing cold.

The angels never did foresee post partum bleeding in your future. Nor did the see your return to heaven, as it was all too soon.

And even though you weren’t ready to leave this world, you now look over your big brothers and their misfit angel, and the one thing you loved more in the entire world.

As Dean holds your baby girl, you can see light bounce back in his eyes. A small hand grips tight to his finger, as he gently rubs his finger over the child’s arm. Just like her mom, she bares two eerily similar birthmarks One of faith and one of power.

Maybe through all the hell they’ve gone through, this little bundle was the key.

Maybe she was the light in all the darkness.

The one who would save them all.


End file.
